Hifukiyama no Mahoutsukai
by anialexa
Summary: Basada en la canción con el mismo nombre. Luka es una joven de 16 primaveras cumplidas que aspira a ser la hechicera mas poderosa del mundo. En su travesía por encontrar aquello que le permita cumplir su mas anhelado suen o, se encuentra con Miku, quien vive en desgracia con un traficante de esclavas. Como crees que esta historia termine?


**Oh por Dios! La ama le ha dado a Dobby... un... un... un brasier! Dobby es librr... No, mama... Baja eso... Baja ese tacon... Bajalooo! Dx**

**Ajem... Que tal, mis preciados Lectors? Los he extran~ado tanto TT-TT! Pido disculpas por mi largaa ausencia. Digamos que me tuve que enfocar completamente a la escuela tanto académica como musical (No crean que fue por problemas o algo asi o.o Gracias a Dios he estado bien n.n) Oh, pero nunca dejare de escribir! No soy ninguna irresponsable -W- De que soy floja lo soy .-. pero me aguanto y me pongo las pilas! Es solo que lo hare mucho meeeenos seguido .-. (como si actualizara seguido para empezar d:) **

**Bien, como los caps de mis dos historias todavia no estan listos (lo sientoooo ;-;/ no me maten Dx), quise publicar aunque sea un One-shot basado en una cancion que me gusto demasiado~ y que me hiso llorar TT-TT La cancion se llama igual que la historia, por si la quieren buscar en youtube o yo que se xD**

**Sin mas~ CHACHAAAAAN!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes usados a continuacion no me pertenecen. Forman parte de un grupo llamado VOCALOID, el cual pertenece a sus respectivos creadores. La historia fue basada en la cancion Hifukiyama no Mahoutsukai, cantada por Flaming June! *Q*/**

**Espero que lo disfruten n.n/ Nos vemos abajo o.o**

* * *

**\{~Hifukiyama no Mahoutsukai~}/**

Hacía mucho calor, demasiado, aunque bueno, ¿cómo no iba a hacer calor dentro de un volcán?

Los pasos de la hechicera retumbaban y hacían eco por toda la cueva que estaba en el interior de la pirámide cónica. La capucha oscura y su copete aquamarino cubrían parte de su cara. Caminaba con toda seguridad hacia el pozo lleno de lava ardiente; ella estaba decidida a cumplir con la promesa que había hecho años atrás.

Sólo por eso había dedicado toda su vida a practicar y estudiar el arte de la magia sin descanso.

Sólo por ella arriesgaría todo sin arrepentirse de nada.

Después de tantos años, por fin se volverían a reencontrar.

La encapuchada agarró su báculo con fuerzas y lo apuntó hacia el lago anaranjado de roca derretida, con su otra mano, sostenía la piedra que tanto dolor le había causado durante toda su vida y se la llevó al corazón. Mientras empezaba a dictar las palabras del hechizo que se había aprendido de memoria a la perfección hace tiempo, pedía con todas sus fuerzas que su deseo más anhelado se cumpliera.

Minutos pasaron, y nada sucedía. La hechicera (que vestía, además de la capucha morada, una blusa de manga larga azulada, un cinturón con varios bolsillos adheridos, unos pantalones pegados al cuerpo y unas botas de piel color negro), a pesar de que cabía la posibilidad de que su intento se viera truncado, nunca perdía la esperanza de poder volver a ver a su primer y único amor.

-Vamos… por favor, funciona.- Dejó escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos color aqua.

Y como si algún astro celestial hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, la lava empezó a elevarse y a hacerse a un lado, dejando pasar una figura extraña.

Una figura de diamante.

* * *

**\{~Hifukiyama no Mahoutsukai~}/**

\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/

Otro día ha comenzado y junto con él, llegó un nuevo libro para agregar a mi modesta colección de tomos acerca del arte de la magia. Me puse cómoda en mi sofá y empecé a hojear mi nueva adquisición.

La verdad, desde hace mucho tiempo que estoy estudiando para convertirme en una maga poderosa y poder conocer más allá de la simple imagen que todos tienen del universo. Sip, una tarea difícil, pero que estoy dispuesta a realizar con determinación y optimismo. Lo malo, es que no tenía a alguien a mi lado para compartir mi conocimiento.

Tenía toda la choza para mi solita, la chimenea sólo calentaba a una persona, el vasto librero estaba repleto de mis libros, no había nada como la soledad de una estudiosa aislada de todo lo demás que no fuera cumplir su objetivo.

Después de haber practicado, con resultados nada favorecedores, decidí salir un rato al pueblo para despejar mi mente y buscar a alguna persona que compartiera mi curiosidad por cierta cosa en particular… Alguien que me pudiera auxiliar en mi búsqueda implacable. Hace años que llevo buscando una piedra especial, incluso más especial que la piedra filosofal que fue creada por mi abuelo Nicolás Flamel. Cuando la encuentre, por fin podré hacer realidad mis sueños más anhelados.

"_Iré al mercado, necesito comprar unas cosas."_

Llegué primero al puesto de la señora que vendía frutas y luego compré unos tónicos para la salud. Iba caminando por ahí a ver si me encontraba con algún sabio o un brujo que ya haya tenido experiencia sobre el tema de objetos mágicos.

Fue ahí cuando la vi.

Sentada en el frio suelo; cabello aqua-marina, brilloso y largo, domado por dos coletas; apenas unos centímetros más baja que yo, delgada, de tez clara, sin duda era una belleza para el ojo humano. Vestía un suéter largo de color azul cielo que llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas (sospechaba que no llevaba ni siquiera un short debajo), lo usaba como vestido, probablemente. Pero lo que captó mi atención, fueron esos ojos que denotaban tristeza, una tristeza horriblemente grande, combinada con la desesperación. ¿Qué cosa podía ser tan mala como para tener a tal criatura angelical de esa manera? Entonces observé por primera vez su cuello. Tenía amarrado a éste un gran collar negro con cadenas que conectaban al cinturón de un viejo robusto, cuyo puesto era de lo que parecían ser "sirvientas". Tal vista me enfermó, ¿cómo es que que ninguna autoridad lo había detenido?

Ah, sí. Todavía era época de comercializar con personas. Qué desagradable. No podía dejarla ahí, a leguas se notaba que estaba sufriendo. Tenía que salvarla, y eso fue lo que hice.

Me acerqué lentamente y con sigilo por detrás, a una distancia prudente de aquel señor. Me hinqué para ocultarme detrás de unos enormes sacos llenos de papa y llamé la atención de la dama lanzándole una pequeña piedra que encontré por ahí. No fue una gran idea, pero fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para no hacer ruido y que el adulto se diera cuenta (el muy sin vergüenzas estaba entregando a una señorita de cabellos esmeralda a un joven que tenía aspecto samurái). Ella volteó nerviosamente hacia donde me encontraba. Conectó su mirada con la mía, y me di cuenta que me estaba pidiendo a gritos que la ayudara. Le hice señas para que se acercara lo más que pudiera hacia mí y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, saqué mi anillo de oro incrustado con un rubí y me lo puse en el dedo anular, tal como me había dicho alguna vez mi abuelo que lo hiciera, y dirigí mi mano hacia las cadenas que caían del collar.

"_Bien, ahora… ¿Cómo era?" _

Diablos, este no era un buen momento para olvidarme de los hechizos… Vino caminando a gatas, con cierta inseguridad. Vi su tierna cara de anhelo y miedo; decidí en ese momento que protegería a esta joven hasta el final de mis días. ¡Tal vez hasta ella podría ayudarme en mi tan esperada búsqueda!

-_Vestibulum_- Susurré para que el intento de hombre no me oyera.

Una luz violácea se desprendió de mi anillo y el collar cayó al suelo. La joven se llevó las manos al cuello y se lo sobó. Ha de haber estado amarrada a esa cosa por mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Vámonos!- Tomé su mano y la incité a que corriera junto conmigo hasta ningún lugar en específico. Lo que me preocupaba era solamente alejarnos de ese tipo antes de que se diera cuenta.

-¿Pero qué demo-

Me lleva la que me parió. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la señorita le dio una fuerte patada a la cara del señor, quien sorprendido por el golpe calló al suelo, llevándose una mano a su ahora nariz sangrante.

Vaya, esta chica no era tan débil ni inocente como parecía.

-¡Toma eso, Big-Al!- Gritó con una voz victoriosa.

Si no hubiese sido porque me sujetó de la muñeca y me jalo a correr con ella, me hubiera quedado en ese lugar encantada por el sonido de aquella melodiosa voz. ¿Alguna vez comenté que tengo una afición por las voces? Pues lo comento ahora. Su voz era aguda, pero no calaba los tímpanos, era una voz digna de una princesa o de un ángel. Una voz me saco de mis divagaciones de repente.

-Ja ja, siempre quise hacer eso. Muchas gracias.- Sonrió.

Acabamos adentro de un espeso bosque. Ella seguía sujetando mi muñeca pero dejamos de correr.

-Un placer.- Le devolví la sonrisa.

De pronto, un calor abrumador se presentó dentro de mi cuerpo. Jugueteaba en mi interior para después pasar a hacer retortijones en mi estómago. Acaso… ¿acaso esta dama era una bruja?

-Miku, Hatsune Miku. ¿Y tú eres…?- Me dedicó una mirada curiosa. –Aparte de mi salvadora, claro.-

Encantadora. Esta mocosa era encantadora.

-Luka, Megurine Luka.-

-¿De dónde sacaste ese anillo?-

-Herencia.- Dije automáticamente, sin pensarlo. Espero que no lo haya tomado a mal.

-Wow, entonces… ¿vienes de una familia de magos o algo por el estilo?- Preguntó emocionada.

-Hmm… Acompáñame a mi casa. Ahí podremos platicar cómodamente.- Dije con amabilidad y dedicándole otra sonrisa.

Desde que la ayudé a escapar, ella no había dejado de sonreír, y yo no quería dejar de hacerlo.

* * *

-¡Que acogedora cabaña tienes!- Dijo Miku al sentarse en un sofá. –Oye, ¿acaso duermes?- Volteó a ver el gran librero repleto con asombro.

-Ja ja. Claro que sí. Es sólo que me gusta leer mucho.-

-Me imagino cuanto…-

-Je, bueno, a lo que respecta a tu pregunta de hace unos momentos, en mi familia ha habido tanto alquimistas, como magos, como músicos y trovadores. Nada fuera de lo común.-

-Si, claro. Nomás.- Habló sarcásticamente, a lo que respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Esto… me encantaría hacerte una propuesta…- La miré directamente a los ojos. Si no quería quedarme sin una compañera por el resto de mi vida tenía que pedirlo ahora.

-¿De matrimonio?- Abrió los ojos por completo.

Estallé en carcajadas. Nunca imaginé que esta adorable mujer pudiera ser ocurrente. Me moría de ganas por saber que más ocultaba de su personalidad.

-No, aun no.- Contesté como pude, después de haber controlado mi risa. Noté un ligero sonrojo y me dispuse a continuar. –Quisiera saber si te gustaría acompañarme en una búsqueda de un objeto que eh anhelado desde hace ya un tiempo.-

-Pueees… Te debo la vida.- Se levant'o del sillón y se llev'o una mano al mentón, mientras deliberaba lo que esperaba que fuera una respuesta afirmativa. –Y ahora que soy libre… No veo por qué no aprovechar mi libertad con mi salvadora. Acepto.-

No recuerdo ningún día más feliz en mi vida.

* * *

-¡Vamos, ya casi llegamos!- Grité entusiasmada a Miku.

-¡Oye, espera! Escalar un mugre volcán no es tan sencillo.- Escuché su quejido a lo lejos. ¡Que lenta!

Había pasado un mes desde nuestro encuentro, y casi al día siguiente encontré un mapa dentro del libro de mitos y leyendas que llegó anteriormente. Por fin; por fin estaba cerca de obtener aquella piedra que cumplirá mi deseo más preciado.

El mapa indicaba que la piedra se encontraba en alguna especie de cueva dentro del Monte Fuji. Ha sido un viaje bastante largo, pero gracias a la presencia de mi adorada princesa y a los tónicos para la salud que había comprado he podido aguantar y llegar hasta aquí.

-¡Miku! ¡Ya encontré la entrada, anda!-

Parecía una enorme grieta formada sobre la espesa roca, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona adula pudiese pasar sin muchas complicaciones.

-¡Pffff, llegué!- Dijo Miku con su cansancio a flor de piel. Se recostó un poco en mi espalda para descansar un poco, lo que provocó que me sonrojara y que me sintiera de una manera indescriptible.

No tenía dudas: estaba enamorada de Miku.

Adoraba la calidez con la que me recibía su cuerpo al abrazarla o al simplemente rozar su piel, me encantaba el sonido de su voz y cuando cantaba era algo maravilloso, la locura me envolvía cuando sus bellos ojos se cruzaban fugazmente con los míos, pero sobre todo, me carcomían las ganas de robarle aunque sea un pequeño beso de sus suaves labios.

Me gustaba todo de ella, su sonrisa, sus locuras, su personalidad; y en verdad la quería. Oh sí, yo la quería como a nadie antes había querido en mi vida. Era capaz de dar todo por ella, darle todo a ella. Quería hacer de todo con ella. Cuidarla, mimarla, protegerla. Me mataban poco a poco estas ganas de decirle cuanto la amaba.

Pero no quería asustarla, ni alejarla de mí. Por lo que me aguantaba las ganas y me mantenía callada, siempre callada.

-Ja ja, te falta condición física, princesa. Ven, entremos de una vez.- Dije, sujetándola suavemente por la mano y dirigiéndola por la entrada al volcán.

En unos minutos, habíamos llegado por fin a nuestro destino.

-Luka, esto es enorme.- Decretó con su habitual asombro.

-Tienes dieciséis, y tienes por amiga a una hechicera, ¿todavía te sorprendes tan fácilmente?- Recalqué divertida.

-C-callaos.- Si hay algo más adorable que ella misma, era su faceta tsundere.

Caminamos hasta lo que parecía ser un montículo deforme dentro de la caverna. Todo estaba oscuro, salvo por cascadas de lava que caían libremente hasta ciertas partes de suelo. A un metro de distancia me di cuenta de que yacía la piedra enterrada sobre ese montículo que, viéndolo más atentamente, tenía forma de pedestal.

-¡Miku, lo hemos hallado!-

Solté el agarre y fui corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la piedra, pero de repente, algo interrumpió mi camino. Un objeto me había pegado en el rostro y provocó que me cayera al suelo, y éste empezó a temblar.

-¡Luka, cuidado!- Escuché el grito de terror de Miku.

Volteé a ver hacia donde me señalaba, cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir a un gran dragón rojo de ojos azules volando por los aires. Rápidamente me alejé de la piedra y fui corriendo hacia Miku. Me coloqué frente a ella de manera protectora y saqué una luz de bengala.

-Miku, yo distraeré al dragón. Mientras esté distraído, quiero que cojas la piedra y salgas rápidamente de aquí. Si vez que no puedes agarrar la piedra. Entonces sólo escapa de este lugar. ¿Entendido?- Me apresuré a darle instrucciones sin quitarle la vista a la bestia. ¡¿Por qué cuernos en la maldita leyenda no habían mencionado a un estúpido dragón?!

-Pero Luka… ¿Y tú?- Preguntó con la voz algo quebrada.

-Yo ganaré tiempo, y cuando vea que estás a salvo, te seguiré hasta el exterior.- Traté de sonar lo más confiada posible. Giré mi cabeza hacia ella y le dediqué la mejor sonrisa que pude invocar. –Cuando estemos fuera con la piedra, podremos pedir lo que sea.-

Yo nunca quise meterla en esto. ¡Maldita sea!

-A la cuenta de tres, ¿de acuerdo?- Espero que el dragón vaya a por mí y no por ella… -Uno… Dos… ¡TRES!- Lancé la bengala directamente a la cara del monstro. Se escuchó una fuerte explosión e inmediatamente corrí hacia un lado.

Prendí otra luz de bengala. -¡Oye! ¡Por aquí!- En efecto, logré que la bestia se girara hacia mí y comenzara a prepararse para atacarme.

¿Por qué diablos simplemente no lo mataba con magia? Ah, sí. Porque no podía. No era lo suficientemente fuerte aun para ejecutar hechizos de tal magnitud o destreza.

Demonios…

No recuerdo exactamente qué pasó después. Mi vista estaba algo nublada y escuchaba una voz lejana que gritaba mi nombre. ¿Era mi madre, acaso? Imposible, ella murió hace años. ¿Quién era?

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Lo último que pasó ante mis ojos fue una imagen fugaz de una peli-aqua sosteniendo algo brillante sobre su pecho. Lagrimas salían de su hermoso rostro y sus labios se movían con rapidez, como si estuviera murmurando algo apresuradamente.

Entonces mi cerebro captó que se trataba de Miku, y que yo me estaba hundiendo en la lava, aprisionada en la boca del dragón.

Reuní las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban para poder hacerle saber de mis sentimientos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes de que nunca más la volviera a ver.

-Te amo.-

¿Habré hablado lo suficientemente alto? ¿Me habrá alcanzado a escuchar? ¿Acaso me había contestado?

Probablemente… Nunca lo sabré…

* * *

**Que les parecio? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Perdi lo poquito que sabia sobre escribir? Por favor, sientanse libres de dejar un review n.n Tambien acepto tomatasos, regan~os y reclamaciones xd**

**Pasare rapidamente a dejarles un mensaje publicitario o.o/ -baja un cartelon-**

**Ajem, a lo mejor algunas personas se dieron cuenta, pero de todos modos lo dire xD La asombrosa y genialosamente genial de Fersi Lovedeath y yo, su desgraciada servidora~, estamos escribiendo un proyecto que yo creo que promete mucho! xD La verdad, no se imaginan el honor que es para mi escribir con ella n.n En serio. Espero que este modesto proyecto sea de su agrado :D Esperamos que les guste leerlo tanto o mas como a nosotras nos gusta escribirlo n.n **

**La historia se llama -suenan redobles de tambor-: Vida Adolescente ! :D Por favor, pasen a leerlo! Pueden buscarla en el perfil de Fersi, o pueden buscar la historia por su nombre d: como les sea mas sencillo n.n Hasta ahorita esta publicado el prologo, estaremos actualizando tan pronto como podamos Ambas somos personas muy ocupadas d: Jjaja xD ok no pues ._. **

**OH, oh, oh! Ultima publicidad n.n Ahora, pueden encontrarme en facebook!:D No con mi cuenta personal, claro -w- a menos que me quieran agregar .3. Pero si con mi pagina *-* Recien empieza .-. mas que nada la hice para publicar mis videos de musica Como improvisaciones en el piano, covers con el violin, o alguna tonteria que se me ocurra con cualquier instrumento :D!**

Les sigo pidiendo disculpas por mi desaparicion! TTwTT Las primeras dos semanas que tuve de "vacasiones" ni si quiera fueron de vacasiones .-. Estuve yendo a la escuela a hacer un mugre proyecto de historia 7.7 Todo lo que no me estrese durante el semestre me estrese en esas semanas xD Bueno, me despido deseandoles a todos Feliz an~o nuevo n.n/ Les deseo lo mejor, mucha salud y que se cumpla todo lo que se planteen n.n

PD: Feliz pasada navidad .-.

PPD: Mi pagina de face estara en mi perfil, por si quieren checar .3.

Saludos n.n/ Cuidense y hasta la proxima!:D


End file.
